


【康权】试供暖

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 1





	【康权】试供暖

*日常，脑洞突然上头就不上价值了，5k8纯糖（对不起之前发的那遍没有了，对不起那么用心给我留了那么多感想的姑娘们呜呜呜  
*上一篇《轴（zhóu）》  
*圈地自萌勿扰真人禁止抄袭  
——————————

双11前夕，他的主任铁面无私的把他提溜出去上班了，对着超时的特别报道他摸摸了心口——什么时候轮到他真的一点底都没有，在凳子上捏着稿子跟那支可怜的笔时刻保持着高度戒备状态只等随时上场。

嘉宾跟主持人干货十足的报道着，他还听到了回形针的bgm，次元壁破了。等着等着等到他都想上洗手间的时候又偷偷瞄了眼刚切过去的短片，毅然决定去去就回。他的运气其实还算好，四舍五入就是上播时间被缩短了一半。

“朱老师马上要结束了快来！！！”

额，他还没去洗手间，虽然被那一声呼唤给吓得憋回去了，可是被打断的感觉实在是——重申，运气好个球啊，明明不可控更折腾人。

摘了口罩两条腿处于跑与不跑之间快速交替的移动着，工作人员一边追着他为他带上耳麦，进了演播室坐在了还发着烫的椅子上。

“各位好欢迎收看正在为您直播的共同关注。我们首先来关注……”

赶上了，报时也恰到好处的省略了过去，真怕自己嘴一瓢习惯性的报出18:00。

进博会，连线，切换画面之后他呼了口气。手语老师倒是没那么好的待遇，在余光中毫不偏航的连续挥舞双手两分钟。

“连线结束切过来了！”耳机里满是争分夺秒的提示，迫使他语速都比平日快了不少。

间隔提示还是熟悉的音乐，切回后导播紧张的对他打着手势——妈呀又看错镜头了，上次才没多久啊！与其说没多久，不如说就是上一次共关——不能慌不能慌，迅速的找到镜头有些紧张的手以极小的幅度将稿子一点一点的挪过来些，再过来些，跳动的心脏在为他可怜的小钱钱滴血。

没有过多时间让他纠结错误了，一条接一条，紧凑得他以为自己在赶集，一句“接下来是新闻联播”将接力棒交到他兄弟手里。

“朱老师辛苦了。”  
“嗯………”

刚摘下了耳机还没等他多说两句，一下放松下来的身子打了个颤，拔腿就跑。洗了个手回到休息室看着小女生们叽叽喳喳的在用平淡中带些夸张的腔调聊着天——“刚好，15分钟”。

他挠了挠脑壳儿，凡学的传染力度也太强了吧，都入侵到这来了。

“哎朱老师您看这个段子了么？”  
“沉声说，我在。哦～脑花煮熟刚好15分钟。”

周围一下安静了下来，盯了他一会发出爆笑的声音。

“朱老师你怎么把男朋友给煮了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“嗐，此人没有女朋友。”

过了一会觉得哪里不对，想补一句应该是男朋友，可转头一想，这不此地无银三百两吗？

“那朱老师什么时候才能找个伴啊？”  
“有书有石，现在只缺时间了。”

他有些心虚的摸了摸鼻子，家里的人打了个喷嚏，手上的小玩意儿差点就戳到儿子眼里。

“回去蹲双11了啊。”  
“朱老师别走别走，有没有作业让我们抄一抄啊？”  
“对啊看看有什么可以买给男朋友的。”  
“朱老师此时此刻是不是有那么一点点想要女朋友了呢？”  
“………”

嘶，虐狗可耻。

说是蹲双11，那预售不同价格不同的店满减五花八门跟考试似的他略有耳闻，更别提他一看到数字就开始头疼，怎么可能自找麻烦？小松鼠倒还会在网上买买书，他呢，真要买什么下楼溜达一圈买就是了，比起省的那几个钱而言时间更宝贵，更何况他只是用了个最合理的借口赶紧回家吃饭而已。

看着女同志们眼里闪烁的光芒，再次急中生智——都是石头跟印泥，真有兴趣的话记得关注咱星艺雅集公众号支持我们公益哈。

一句话堵嘴顺便做了个宣传，不愧是他。真走了，从提起脑花的瞬间他就饿了。

换了件外套冲进寒风中加快着脚步迅速钻到车里，不是错觉，明显感觉到自己越来越不抗冷。中午下午还行，晚上的风如果再加把劲儿就能把他给吹屁咯。一边点着引擎一边考虑要不要把羽绒服掏出来，那他今年买了那么多好看的衣服没地儿穿了啊？——将保温杯里的枸杞水一口闷完。

再抗几天，他还可以，而且已经开始试供暖了——要风度不要温度.jpg

「小松鼠，做饭了吗，今晚出去吃火锅好不好？」

将大盘大盘的肉直接倒到锅里，熟得快不费时，再大口大口的吃，有什么问题是一顿火锅解决不了的，那就两顿——跟暖气并列第一成为冬天的神。

正常来说他吃饭不挑，是肉就行，每当小松鼠问他吃什么他都会这么答，所以一般他有要求的话，小松鼠也会顺着他的意思，写作询问读作他在下单，他今天吃定火锅了——手机静悄悄的，过了一会依旧没有回复。

脑子里不合时宜的出现了凡学的梗，也许他一会抬头就会看到男人迎面走来，手里还端着火锅——从梦飞出来，刚好，15分钟。

他噗哧一下就笑了出声，想啥呢，这么玛丽苏又沙雕的场景，得有多魔幻才能够成真啊？直接回去载人出发就是了——手机“嗡”的一下抖了抖，吓得他差点一下就按中大喇叭成为寂静中的一声惊雷。

「我刚切好菜，今天回来吃吧不然浪费了。」

哦好吧，他心里有点失落的想着，手上也这么打了。那能不能提前剧透是什么菜呢？好弥补他最快也要后天才能吃到火锅的落空感——明天他俩都得上播。不过不用问也是一贯吃的那些吧，不挑不挑，做饭的就是爹。

搓了搓手戳开导航打着方向盘往家里赶去，脑子里被羊肉毛肚肉丸子排着队轮番馋了一遍，唉。转了个弯驶进停车场，负一楼的气温更是寒气逼人的，只能揣着手抖着腿等电梯，那楼道里的风也不甘示弱，找着钥匙吸了吸鼻子，他有些后悔当初为什么要选那么高——开门就被一桌子的菜惊呆了。

“康辉………”  
“想着这么冷吃吃火锅，没想到你打算出去吃。”

这人时不时为他洗手做羹，偏偏还能恰好的撞见他肚子里的蛔虫，拎着它盘问一番“你主人三小时之后想吃什么？”再将它丢出去自己霸占居巢。

“康辉……”  
“嗯，我在。愣着干啥？洗手过来吃肉。”

毛孩子在一边玩得正欢连饭桌都不感兴趣留给他俩二人世界，负责洗菜备肉的人自觉的先下了两盘肉，等他坐下的时候已经捞了一碗给他，连调料都准备好了——麻酱里混着香菜末跟辣椒圈，还加了些香油，电视里是他兄弟盯着提词器保持微笑播报的样子。

沾了沾调料塞了一大口肉进嘴里，是嫩牛肉。口腔被热腾腾的肉填满，感觉过于美好，肉汁被牙面绞了出来口齿生香，纤维与纤维互相拉扯着嘶吼着美味的交响曲。

瞄了眼锅里肉丸子已经提前煮了一段时间浮在汤面上，试图去夹那看起来已经能吃的牛肉丸，凑近的脑袋被水蒸气直接糊了一眼镜，丸子从筷子间逃回汤中继续愉快的翻滚，独留他茫然得像个140斤的贪吃鬼。

模糊的视线中看不清对面人的表情，但是他听到了一声哎哟，怕是被溅起的汤汁烫到了，一把拉下眼镜的时候看到的是露出一排牙齿鼓起脸笑成松鼠的人搓着被烫到的地方——白担心了，还会笑他那就是没啥事儿。

他怎么就不知道提前摘眼镜呢？被美食蒙住了双眼也不过如此。有些恼羞的夹起一颗牛肉丸就往对方嘴里塞去，笑笑笑，吃我牛肉丸。

乐于接受投喂的人又被结实的烫了下，第二声哎哟伴随着肉丸掉到碗里撞入麻酱的叭嗒一声传进他耳里，玩够的猫儿也蹿在他们身边跳到了椅子后面用爪子扒拉着他的手企图捞口肉吃。

“哎花生你不能吃这个，太咸了。”

听不懂人话的毛孩子不依不挠的持续战斗着，抵抗着他横在它面前的手臂，持续了不够两分钟以小松鼠开了一个罐头分到两个食盆中才暂时转移注意力——喂食得雨露均沾。

趁着人在忙活，有些紧张的拎着盘子边缘小心翼翼的将一盘羊肉刮进锅里，沸腾的汤熏出独特的油脂香气。熟了吧？应该熟了吧？是不是能捞起来了？在他犹豫的时候重回餐桌的人接过他手里的漏勺捞了一勺肉到他碗里。

“熟了。”  
“好吃……～这羊肉也好新鲜，就是有点吃自己的错觉……”  
“自己吃自己的同类感觉如何属羊的小朱同学。”  
“这么好吃当然要多吃一碗。”

如他所愿的又一盘肉进了锅，一勺肉进了他碗，还有鱼皮饺，午餐肉，炸腐竹，皇帝菜——11月真是个好月份，皇帝菜最好吃的时候。菜叶吸满了汤里全是涮过肉后浓厚的精华，一口入魂，饭气攻心满足得昏昏欲睡。

对面减肥的人早已停下了筷子，揉着同样吃饱的猫看着他在吃。

“好吃吧，下午老板说皇帝菜新鲜刚到的，羊肉也是刚切好的。”  
“好吃……唔……”  
“悠着点，饱了就行了。”  
“哈，我还能再吃两锅！”

开玩笑的，真要吃得动不了可不行，过食伤身。

“小松鼠喝碗汤？”

虽然他没有喝汤的习惯，可是遭不住这神中神——集万物精华于一身的靓汤，谁顶得住啊。

“来一碗。”

撇油这种活他还是做得来的，汤勺往下一沉再一提，让油自觉离开，逐到辛苦准备的人面前。

“喝了，歇会我收拾碗筷。”

直到他能如此快活的说出这句话时，中间多了一个洗碗机。小松鼠小口小口的嘬着汤，他的手机已经快被双11的推广信息炸了一圈。

“嗐，你看着大数据时代能有那么多推广信息……”  
“这不是你之前买东西买的多么？”  
“那也不用在这几天集体轰炸啊……”  
“就是kpi，过了就好了。”  
“怎么？你没收到？”  
“过滤TD不就好了。”

绝，太绝了。

“那什么都没收到的主任今年自主选择了什么呢？”  
“就，书啊，你昨晚不是还跟我一起挑来着？其他的下楼溜达一圈不就有了，多躺一会不比凑那热闹耗时间强？”

嗯，不愧是他的小松鼠，英雄所见略同。其实他也就随口一问，绝对不是被女同志们刺激了。

看着见底的碗他放下手机乖乖的收拾起了碗筷，一个个摆好放到洗碗机里，倒了些洗碗粉。再坚持一会，洗了手就可以躺着消食了——屁股刚挨上沙发的时候毛孩子直接跳到了他怀里，前爪刚好踩在他胃上，差点没把他刚才吃进去的食物给踩出来。

“哎哟……”

他连忙抓住了波波的前爪放到腿上，也没法拒绝蹭过来的小脑袋舔着他还没擦的嘴角，一边躲一边捏着猫儿小小的下巴指头在上面挠着，收获了治愈的咕噜咕噜声——然后他的手瞬间停止了动作。

不知道多少根细小的物体从他头顶为圆心张开沿着他的头皮一寸一寸的侵略着，轻柔又不可拒绝的触感从尾椎处燃起一股激灵，手上的汗毛直接全部倒立了起来，脚底同时传来了一阵暖意——不是猫在他脚边那啥了，他们都是会用猫砂盆的好孩子。这是什么巧合？试供暖挑这个时候来他们家了？

“嘶……”

插在他头上的不明物体被抽离了一些换了个角度从后脑勺伸到了脖子，左边的耳朵也被一根稍长一些的照顾到了——他明显感觉到耳朵也开始发热。不同于从头顶开始的感觉，瞬间缩起了脖子只想抵挡这莫名其妙的爽感，鸡皮疙瘩接二连三的 冒了出来。

“啊……康辉……”

操，这啥玩意儿？！？？

被呼唤的人只觉得脑子一热，用在猫身上还不觉得有什么，儿子还挺喜欢的，怎么换到狼崽身上就变得色色的——他没忍住又抽插了几下，在小孩求饶的叫唤声中停了下来，逐到他手里。

「打蛋器。」

他看着这刚才让他叫出声的东西时脑子第一个想起的东西，他居然被一个打蛋器挠出了快感？？？

“逛豆瓣的时候看到的，说逗猫逗狗都好使，就买了。”  
“？？你啥时候买的？”  
“……下午，刚好路过的小摊有卖。”

等，逗猫逗狗。

“合着你其他啥都没买就买这玩意儿嚯嚯我们啊？不对你在说谁是狗。”  
“额，谁说自己是二哈就是谁。”

嘶。

丢下了猫扑到松鼠身上开始拿那打蛋器招呼他，按着往他脑袋上戳——怎么就没反应？是他戳的姿势不对？目测已经玩了一下午的猫也把脑袋蹭了过来要求被打蛋器挠一挠。

“康辉你是石头吗？”  
“……不是，我只是没那么敏感而已。”

操。

“真有那么舒服么？”  
“……没有，我装的。”

哼。

有些泄气的往自己头上戳了两下，没忍住又缩起了脖子，这玩意儿不愧是灵魂抓取器——他以前看过沙雕视频，只是没想到轮到自己灵魂被抽取了。猫儿见自己玩具被抢了那么久，有些生气的用爪子拍他，连尾巴也在地上拍得啪啪作响，甚至还开始啃他的手。

“行行行还给你，你爹买给你的我就是被嚯嚯一下而已你吃什么醋，小气。”

将打蛋器一下插在了猫脑袋上便放手让它们自个儿玩去，明明前些日子还老抢他筋膜qi ang爽来着，真是小白眼狼’s。

啊筋膜qi ang，说回来他好久没去健身房了。

“康辉，你之前分享会不是说要考虑运动么，啥时候跟我去健身房啊？”  
“我就说说，真要‘运动’我有更合适的方法。”

等，这不是去健身房的车，他要下车。

“我……我洗澡……啊这身火锅味……”

接话是傻瓜，短暂的供暖也不能挽留他，溜了溜了。

×××××××××××

“下播了先回去，我今晚要晚一些。”

下车前那人转头跟他说，戴上口罩争分夺秒的就先走进了台里。今天他家主任要配音N条，还得比他晚到家，大于60分钟的时差足够他做点狗狗祟祟的事情。

“至于和冬天没什么缘分的华南地区的朋友们，冬天哒哒的马蹄声，跟你们无关，你们只安安静静的，做一个看客吧。”

语气中充满了对冷空气的怨念，那太南了的地方着实令人羡慕，还好昨晚他已经尝过暖心暖胃的牛肉、羊肉，回家说不定还能碰上供热测试——在结尾处按不住的上扬嘴角今天也是恰到好处。

…………  
………  
……

明显没料到他提早到家的狼崽裹着小被子一只手捏着手柄一只手抓着手机，惊讶的连手都不记得动了——脑袋就那么被八爪鱼抓着，场面一度十分滑稽。

地上比平时多的猫毛，蹲在一边气鼓鼓的儿子跳进他怀里委屈的喵着，凭借他不太丰富的想象力都能直接脑补一场「八爪鱼争夺大战」。明明就很舒服很喜欢，都能在家打起来了。他是不是应该多买一个？没想到小东西效果拔群啊。

“你……你……你回来了……”  
“嗯，我回来了。”

试供暖中的屋子里仿佛变成了北极，他放下了手中的宵夜。

“你真喜欢就用，害羞个啥。”  
“………………”  
“大不了我再买一个左手抽你右手抽波波。”  
“………”

花生在远处喵了一声——“爸，你是不是忘了我”。

嘶，这话听着怎么怪怪的？真跟他贪那打蛋器一样——思考了一下争夺过程——那也是贪抢玩具的过程，是不是在看不起他——莫名其妙的暴躁感，什么鬼，他人设怎么又ooc了。

“我不要。”

狼崽反手将八爪鱼戳他脑袋上一溜烟的将自己锁在了书房，他有些好笑的站在门口，别扭什么？又没人怪他跟毛孩子抢小玩具玩不是？他的乐趣早已从抱着毛孩子躺平变成围观狼崽跟毛孩子对着打闹，是他生活中最温暖的部分。取下了头上的八爪鱼一边转着一边隔着木门用低音震着寂静的空气。

“给你买个正经的按摩仪怎么样？这个太简陋了。”  
“我又看到了一个升级版的灵魂抓取器，用过都说好。”

他本来想说不是逗狗的，可是要哄小孩出来，现在说这句话似乎不太恰当。

“专门给你买的。”  
“昨晚已经下单了。”  
“明天就到。”  
“出来嘛。”  
“供暖还没正式来呢，书房冷，多个人多口热气，出来呗。”  
“你还吃不吃宵夜了？要凉了。”

过了好一会门才嘎吱一声开了，刚好15分钟。

“……吃。”

对小动物还是得用食物，万试万灵。小孩一脸红红的，也不知道是气的冷的憋的还是咋的。

“我就是脑子一滑可能说了不该说的冒犯你了，别生气好吗。”

他一把抱了上去，明显感受到宽松的外套下僵硬的身躯小小挣扎了一下，后，柔软了下来。

“嗐……我没生气……”

被抱紧的人也是脑子突然滑坡，要真问他在别扭什么——跟刚才在内心中吐槽的也不太相符，说不出具体的，总之就是脑子一滑，跟正常状态的他没有关系——硬要说就是冷抽了，都怪暖气还不来。

“那个真的挺舒服的……”  
“嗯我知道，你喜欢就好。”

怀里的人开始暖和起来，顺了顺背去rua那毛茸茸的后脑勺。

“就是你用那玩意儿的时候好像小老头，眼睛都眯起来了，就跟现在一样。”

怀里的人张嘴就咬了他脸颊一口，嘿。

“说谁像小老头呢？！康师哥？！”  
“就算像小老头我也爱你，小师弟。”

END

彩蛋：

“嘶，好冷。”  
“电热毯不是已经开了么？”  
“那也冷，你快上来。”

他才不会说每年正式供暖的前几天，是他一边埋怨又一边盼望的日子。


End file.
